


От уточек с любовью

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все любят РФ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От уточек с любовью

— Восьмую комнату достроили, — РФ сидел на подоконнике, разглядывая свою будущую летнюю резиденцию в бинокль. – Смотри, они броневик притащили.  
Кей-поп, тоже с биноклем, сидел рядом. Между ними стояло ведро попкорна.  
— А вон слева еще идут, — Кей-поп слегка повернулся. – Бедняги, им же лопаты в крыльях держать неудобно.  
— Вот долбоебы, — РФ хмыкнул. – Они ж по кладбищу прутся, всех стюардесс раскопали, их теперь даже некромант не положит, опять рейд перед ФБ надо будет устраивать.  
— Зато с каким энтузиазмом они роют окоп, ты погляди, — Кей-поп хихикнул.  
— Пусть роют. Когда вокруг окопаются, можно будет ров сделать, варенья в него налить, запустить бумшакалаку, вообще настоящий дворец будет, — РФ мечтательно вздохнул.  
— Там стюардессы кишеть будут, я не пущу туда бумшакалаку. Нажрется гадости всякой, потом болеть будет.  
— Тогда эрсто, эти быстро всех стюардесс разгонят, — РФ нежно погладил одного, который свернулся у него на коленях клубочком.  
В дверь постучали. РФ спрыгнул с подоконника и открыл дверь. На пороге стоял посыльный в кепочке с утиным клювом.  
— Распишитесь, — сурово сказал он и сунул ему в руки большой коричневый пакет.  
РФ машинально поставил роспись и только потом удивился:  
— Что это за херня?  
— Утиная почта. Кря-кря, — посыльный приложил руку к клюву, отдал честь и ушел.  
РФ захлопнул дверь и подозрительно посмотрел на пакет. Потом свистнул, и из угла выползла бумшакалака. Он сунул ей пакет под нос. Она его обнюхала, чихнула и так же медленно уползла обратно.  
— Ну, вроде не опасно, — пожал плечами РФ и надорвал край пакета. Оттуда выпали ключи и записка. В записке было только одно слово, налепленное вырезанными из газеты буквами. «Жулик». Зато на ключах обнаружился брелок – Уолл-стрит, 4.  
— Не понял, — растерянно протянул РФ. – Мне что, еще одну квартиру подогнали?  
Кей-поп засмеялся.  
— Да я вышел замуж за обеспеченного человека. И пентхаус, и зимний дворец, и летняя резиденция строится, теперь еще квартиру подарили.  
— Блин, — РФ забрался обратно на подоконник. – Может, братика женить? А то жилплощадь простаивает без дела, мы с тобой везде не успеваем.  
— Да ладно, на Уолл-стрит мы еще не трахались, — Кей-поп был полон энтузиазма. – Представляешь, костюмы, сигары, романтика!  
— Это я согласен! Сначала обновим квартирку, а потом придумаем, куда ее пристроить, — РФ притянул Кей-поп к себе.  
Они уже почти выбрались из одежды и добрались до гамака, как в дверь снова постучали.  
— Да епт! – РФ недовольно застегнул джинсы и пошел открывать. За дверью опять стоял посыльный.  
— Распишитесь, — все так же сурово сказал он. – Кря-кря.  
РФ молча забрал очередной конверт, черканул подпись и захлопнул дверь.  
— Теперь тебе прислали ключ от города? – Кей-поп откровенно ржал.  
— Да с них станется, — пробормотал РФ и открыл конверт. Ключей там не было, только пачка документов. РФ бегло их просмотрел и отшвырнул в сторону.  
— Херня, — разочарованно сказал он, — Теперь меня просят добровольно уйти с ФБ, чтобы дети в Африке перестали голодать.  
— О, ради такого я тоже согласен уйти. Благая цель и все такое, — Кей-поп завалился на кровать.  
— Ага, а еще просят передать оргам очередные предложения по рационализации ФБ и утилизации голосования.  
— Неутомимые, — восхитился Кей-поп. – Глянь, они там еще роют?  
РФ посмотрел в окно.  
— Ага. Да и хрен с ними, — он завалился рядом с Кей-попом, зарываясь носом в его макушку. – Апельсинов хочу. И тебя. А они пусть роют.


End file.
